epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature 26: George Orwell vs John Steinbeck
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature! Well, lookie here! A scrapped season 1 battle! Yes, this battle was going to be the seventh battle of season 1, but due to exam stress and the fact that I just wasn't as good at writing these battles back then as I am now, it was replaced with Ian Fleming vs Tom Clancy. But now I'm ready for it, and it can shine in it's full glory! Massive thank you to Legion for writing the part of George Orwell. He did an amazing job as always! This battle pits the author of books such as "Nineteen Eighty Four" and "Animal Farm", George Orwell, against the author of books such as "Of Mice And Men" and "The Grapes of Wrath", in a battle of politically motivated Socialist writers. Enjoy! Beat: Cold Streets 'The Battle' 'George Orwell' (starts at 0:20) You were formed on a plane, your greatest insights into tumbleweed I came up in a crammed cesspool and saw where your ideas lead All your animals are equally lesser, and from your works I've taken You'll keep the goat for milk but condemn the pigs for bacon Supposedly Nobel but in truth over all the facts you glaze Your Vietnamese musings tame next to Burmese Days Stine-beck here's a pale reflection, beyond a shadow of a doubt I Keep the Aspidistra Flying but it seems its Moon is Down! 'John Steinbeck' (starts at 0:41) Now, I gotta admit. Those were some important issues your books addressed. Still, you’re the second biggest British Blair to misrepresent the left. I’ll leave you Down and Out, be it in Paris or London Not that you ain’t used to shootin’ blanks. Shame you never had a young’un Compare me to Stine? You’re more like E.B. White with your talking swine Chumming up to your government, while I fought mine Ask the FBI. My books packed quite a punch for their time But homophobia? Now that’s gotta be a Thoughtcrime! 'George Orwell' (starts at 1:02) Your verse confirms your premonition, fatalist twat Claim I'm shooting blanks but John, your tortilla fell flat And of course a source of literary balls would award "Driving force behind 1984" to Rex George, the gall! When your Wrath subsided and your Grapes fermented A single taste of the whine will show you meant it This isn't Of Mice and Men. Your vexation is of my accord. Victory here would be your second least merited award. 'John Steinbeck' (starts at 1:23) Whoa, there! Your fancy language sure aren't easy on the eyes This is exactly why the common man prefers to read me, by the by To make claims against our equality, you must be American Dreaming Just missed the mark on superiority; You landed East of Eden You wrote a book bashing Communism as if it was the stance you resent In Dubious Battle with the political values you constantly claimed to represent! You're in the Dustbowl now! No home comforts, eccentric jackets or tobacconists So turn around, look at this desolate farm... (The sound of a gun cocking is heard) ...And think of the rabbits WHO WON? George Orwell John Steinbeck Category:Blog posts